


There was a knock at the door

by pricklybuns



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Akaashi family is purely headcanon, Akaashi why u no eat, Bokuto big bro energy, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sickfic, vague mention of emotional disconnect between family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklybuns/pseuds/pricklybuns
Summary: Where a self neglectful Akaashi receives a surprise visit from Bokuto who climbed through his window to check on him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	There was a knock at the door

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I, like Akaashi, was sick and dying on my bed.

There was a knock at the door. 

Akaashi was laying on his bed in what he believed was an empty house as his parents were all off to work. His body temperature has been on a steady rise since that weekend for reasons unknown to him, his back starts to hurt, most of his body ache, he felt no motivation to even get out of bed, let alone head to class. 

And so, he had missed class for the last three days. 

His parents didn't exactly mind. They expressed concern over the many days he had taken his time off, worried he would be banned from taking exams or fall behind his classmates. He reassured them, they let him be. At times they did ask if he wanted to go to the doctor, he had declined. 

Maybe he should have taken their offer after all, seeing his current situation. But his parents have always been busy, not just that, Akaashi even has a younger sister that needs attention. He was already 17, he should be able to take care of himself, by himself instead of bothering them. 

Which brought us back to the beginning. 

Akaashi was awoken by the knocking sound. He lived in a small one story house so the knocking at the front door was very prominent, even with his room being at the end of the hallway. Did they have guests? He didn't recall anyone his parents nor sister mentioned would come by. It's definitely not anyone within the household as they would have just let themselves in with the key. Maybe someone delivering advertisement papers or the mailman.

Akaashi closed his eyes.

There was a knock at his window.

Akaashi's body went into defensive mode as his eyes flew open and he reached for the stick he had by his pillow, ready to swing despite his eyes not being able to even see the figure at the window clearly.

"Akaashi!!" - The figure yelled, a far too familiar voice and tone, slightly distorted by the glass but not much. "It's me! Bokuto!!" 

"Bokuto-san…?" He settled the stick to the ground before staggering towards the window, squinting. His nose almost squished between his face and the glass for him to fully make out Bokuto's huge, bright golden eyes and his ever high arched eyebrows. 

He unlocked the window without looking away. "What are you doing here?" He winced at his own voice. His voice was more quiet than usual, even with such a short sentence he was already feeling faint, as if he just delivered a full non-stop one hour speech in front of a crowd. 

"Geez Akaashi, you sound like crap!" Bokuto commented as he took off his shoes, climbing inside Akaashi's room.

Akaashi planned to look around for his contacts or glasses but Bokuto just pulled him back to his futon, throwing the blanket on him. 

"We got really worried when you didn't show up the first time until you texted us you got sick." Bokuto pulled his bag inside before closing the window. Akaashi finally noticed he was still wearing his school uniform. "But you said it's nothing so we were like Ok, We'll keep going but then you didn't show up yesterday and today! I got super duper worried ya know!" Akaashi did not miss the change from 'we' to 'I'. "So I took a visit to make sure you didn't die or something!" 

"Well did I?" Akaashi responded, half teasing.

"You look half way there already!! Akaashi, did you even take your meds?? You sometimes don't even ask to share lunch when you forgot to pack your own at school, you definitely didn't get yourself checked this time either did you?"

To be called out by Bokuto. He didn't know whether to be insulted, happy, ashamed or proud.

"Yosh! I'll take care of you till your parents come back!" Bokuto exclaimed. Akaashi could almost see the light beaming from behind his back as the backdrop of his room turned into a mountain top with wind blowing Bokuto's jacket and hair dramatically. 

He needs to stop watching those ironic videos. His humour had become so twisted that the image alone had made him chuckled. 

Bokuto didn't seem to mind his odd behaviour. 

Akaashi felt the familiar palm placing itself on his forehead. Bokuto's hand felt cold on him, it was probably a bad sign as Akaashi usually comments on how _warm_ they usually feel to him, the same thought probably goes through Bokuto's mind as his eyebrow slowly comes to a frown. 

"I'll be right back." Bokuto said, almost reassuringly before grabbing his phone, tapping away, pausing, eyes scanning the screen before throwing it down and heading outside of the room. He returned immediately after to fetch his shoes. 

Akaashi could vaguely see the blurry blob that is Bokuto heading to the front door, bending down and placing his blurry blob of a shoe pair down before going out of sight. 

He chuckled slightly. 

He remembered the first few times Bokuto had visited him. The boy almost looked like he went through a cultural shock with how Akaashi's family had acted, commenting _"It's like I'm speaking with a bunch of Akaashis"_ when they were alone. In which he teased _"Well, you were, Bokuto-san"_ despite being fully aware of what Bokuto actually meant to say. 

He glanced at Bokuto's phone that was left abandoned on the floor. Slowly pulling it closer, he squinted at the words. "How to take care of someone with fever". How cute. 

Akaashi was already asleep again when Bokuto returned to the room. 

Bokuto let out a fond sigh at his underclassmen. He removed the thick cover from Akaashi as he read from the web. He placed his small bucket of water beside him, dipping a small towel inside, twist, placing it on Akaashi's forehead. 

Akaashi looked weak, weaker than Bokuto had ever seen him before. From what Bokuto noticed, Akaashi had always been a bit sickly. His frame was small and he doesn't eat often, even forgetting to eat at times, he also stresses himself to the point of getting ill multiple times so a sick Akaashi was not uncommon but every time Akaashi gets sick, he looks worse than before. 

He never asked for help. Bokuto wondered why. Perhaps there is a part of Akaashi that believed he didn't really need it, or even deserve it. Or that he's supposed to deal with all his hardships by himself. He wondered if the boy even truly knew why. 

Bokuro brushed a few hair tuffs from under the towel, gently placing his hand on Akaashi's head. 

Yosh! If Akaashi isn't going to take care of himself and his family isn't then Bokuto will!

He walked out again, this time grabbing his phone, this time determined to make some food. He rummaged through the fridge, finding some chicken, carrots, celery and other greens. That should do it!

It's good that the fridge seems to be always packed with things in it. From what Bokuto knows, Akaashi's parents wouldn't be home before midnight, so at least there is food in the house. 

That made Bokuto pause. Did Akaashi sleep through the last two days????

He paddled back to the room, peeeing in from the doorframe, eyes scanning, finding only empty bottles of water, no food in sight. No wonder he looked like shit!! 

Determination boiled within Bokuto. He paddled in Akaashi's room quietly to change the towel on his forehead before taking the bottles and refilling them. 

He began his journey of making the perfect chicken soup for his sickly Akaashi!! 

Half way through the process, the front door opens. A small Akaashi walked through the door. Her school uniform dirtied, her hair tousled. Bokuto temporarily abandon the ingredients on the chopping board. 

"You look like crap, you okay little Akaashi?" 

The girl, Chikal Akaashi, is always upset at the nickname but this time she didn't even flinch.

"No." She answered simply, raising her arm to slam the door closed but caught the sight of her brother sleeping in his room and decided to close it nicely instead. "This kid in class ripped my papers and stomped on my crayons."

Bokuto clicked his tongue, a little grumble escaped his throat. In the limited time he had spoken to Chikal, he had known she wasn't treated too nicely by her peers. Hearing it again does not make it feel any better. "Well, did you do what Koutarou-nii told you to?" 

Chikal's eyes practically sparkled in mischief as her brows furrowed to a satisfied frown. "I pulled her hair when we got out of school and pushed her face in the mud."

"Out of the teacher's view?"

"Out of the _adult's_ view."

"Little Akaashi! You're a genius!" Bokuto laughed, ruffling her hair, proud of the young little demon he had cultivated. 

Chikal covered his mouth with her small palms, eyeing her sleeping brother who didn't even stir. 

Bokuto sent her off to her room to do her business and resumed the cooking. He thought for a moment before knocking at the bathroom door. "You wanna eat chicken soup??"

"Already ate bread on the way home." 

"Bread is not efficient enough! You're having soup with us!"

He could practically see Chikal rolling her eyes to the back of her head through the bathroom door. 

It was 7pm when Akaashi finally woke up. 

He noticed instantly the freshly replaced towel on his head and the water bottles laid out neatly besides him along with the voices from the kitchen and the smell of food. 

He mustered some energy to gulp down a full bottle before staggering outside, grabbing his glasses on the way out. It seems like the heat in his body had gone down from how it was before. He felt his insides did a flip at that notion, wondering if he was touched by Bokuto's action or was just very hungry.

"Akaashi! Come eat something with us! You didn't have dinner at all the other days did you?" Guilty as charged. "Come come! Have the special Bokuto edition Chicken Soup Extravaganza!!" 

"It's just chicken soup Bokuto-san." He said that. He was sure he did. And he wasn't wrong, it was just a huge bowl of chicken soup and some small additional chicken related food around the table yet a strange warmth radiated from his chest and the smile that refuse to go away. 

He sat down on the chair reserved for him, Chikal to his left, Bokuto to his right. "You got in a fight didn't you?"

Chikal flinched, only nodded. Akaashi ran the simulation of what to do with this, how to deal with this, what to tell the parents and teachers through his head before Bokuto exclaimed: "It was her fault anyway for always messing with you! She got what she deserved! If they complain, just show them the thing she broke!" 

"She broke your things?" Chikal nodded, looking calm and collected as ever with a flash of anger in her eyes. Akaashi turned to Bokuto who continued to ramble about Chikal's apparently devil spawn of a classmate and watched as Chikal nodded her head firmly at some points.

"And that's why she should be held accountable!" 

"Well Chikal should too, since she fought a classmate."

"Push her to the mud, Akaashi! It's different!" 

Chikal nodded again, very determined.

"Don't worry little Akaashi! If no one will stand for you, I will! I get classmates or random dudes to go to parental meetings all the time! I'll go to yours for you and settle this!" Bokuto slammed his fist dramatically, laughing also dramatically. Chikal nodded again, super determined. 

"You can speak, you know." Akaashi reminded her, in which Chikal let out a battle cry, placing her foot on the table, raising her fists to the sky, Bokuto followed. The backdrop of a harshly lit rocky beach with waves crashing itself dramatically came to Akaashi's mind. He couldn't help but chuckle. She has been taking after Bokuto too much. 

His parents weren't neglectful, at least they don't mean to be. But because of how busy they usually are, the house always feels indefinitely empty, cold. It's only on these occasions that all the dramatic family writings start to make sense to Akaashi.

"Technically speaking, it's not wrong for you to go to her parental meeting, Bokuto-san." Since Akaashi is the one often going to Chikal's parental meetings anyways, it's not that they'll be surprised by another young male coming to the meeting for her. "As my boyfriend, you are a part of the family as well."

Bokuto's eyes shone with glee and joy, Chikal's eyes shone with realization. "Akaashi/Brother, you're a genius!"


End file.
